La Quête
by Mirihel
Summary: Coralie, une demi-déesse de la Colonie des Sangs Mêlés doit accomplir une quête mais de mystérieuses apparition la font douter. Elle se voit avec quelqu'un mais ce dernier ne l'appelle pas par son vrai prénom. En plus de la quête, elle va alors chercher sa véritable identité et chercher son assassin. Mais le temps est compter...
1. Chapter 1

Bienvenue, bienvenue ! Je me nomme Mirihel (ah bon ? heu okay) et voici ma première fiction dans l'esprit de Percy Jackson ! *musique* Bref ! Je vous remercie du fond du coeur de prendre du temps pour lire mon texte. Je m'excuse déjà du fait que nos deux héroïnes arrivent très tôt à la colonie mais je voulais vite entrer dans le vif du sujet mais bon... Je vous laisse lire ! Enjoy ^^. Oh, et si vous trouvez une quelconque faute de grammaire ou d'orthographe (malgré mes relectures), merci de m'avertir !

* * *

Il était exactement huit heures cinquante et dix secondes. Iléana et moi étions en Espagnol. Le cours venait de commencer et je m'ennuyait déjà… Je regardais Iléana et vu qu'elle me dessinait. Je suis assez grande, j'ai les yeux noirs tout comme mes cheveux qui sont longs et ondulés. Ma peau est extrêmement blanche, on dirait que j'ai mis du blanco… Son dessin était très ressemblant alors pour m'amuser je décidais de la dessiner aussi. Iléana à exactement la même taille que moi, mais elle est bronzée. Iléana a les yeux verts et les cheveux longs et bruns. Mon dessin ne lui ressemblait absolument pas et décidais de le jeter. Huit heures cinquante cinq. Théo, un garçon de ma classe me regardait depuis le début du cours et commençais à me gonfler. Il vira au rouge quand il s'aperçu que je le fixais. Tout à coup quelqu'un toqua à la porte et rentra dans la classe. Tout le monde se leva sauf Iléana et moi qui regardions la boulette de papier rouler sur le sol.

- Mesdemoiselles Lumger et Tersa je vous prie.  
Nous nous regardions.

- Ils ont compris qu'on avait séché le cours de sport, je chuchote à Ilé.

Nous suivions la personne. Il s'arrêta devant une grande porte bleu et nous dit d'entrer. La pièce est banale, pas la peine que je la décrive.

- Quels âges avez-vous ?

- Seize ans toutes les deux monsieur, dit Iléana.

- Seize ans ? Mais vous devriez être à la colonie !

- Une colonie ? Très peu pour moi, je m'exclamais.

L'homme porta un doigt à sa bague et continua :

- Ce n'est pas une colonie normale, c'est la colonie. Vous n'êtes pas normale toutes les deux…

- Nous sommes peut être dyslexiques mais nous arrivons à suivre ! Hurla Iléana qui pointait l'homme du doigt d'un air rageur.

- Ce n'est pas ça… Il faut que vous partiez tout de suite pour la colonie !

Tout devint flou et nous voila devant une autoroute, une carte et deux sacs dans les mains.

- En route, dit Iléana

- Tu es folle ! Cet homme nous demande d'aller dans une colonie et tu acceptes ?! Mais revient sur Terre !

- Si on peut louper le lycée je suis partante et puis c'est comme si une voix me disait de le faire... Donc je suis mon instinct !

Moi aussi, une voix me disait d'avançer mais je trouvais ça tellement absurde ! Je décidais de coopérer et pris la carte dans mes mains. Nous la regardions attentivement .

* * *

Il est dix heures deux. Nous étions actuellement poursuivis par deux bêtes hideuses. Elles ressemblaient à des vaches mutantes violettes avec des cornes. Vous voyez le tableau ? Iléana et moi courrions dans les bois comme des dératés.

- Sa devrait être la ! La colonie devrait se trouver ici ! Cria Iléana.

Le problème c'est qu'il n'y avait absolument rien. Que de la forêt et des papillons.

- Tu es sur ? Vérifie !

Derechef, une sorte de pression se fit ressentir et elle nous attira vers la forêt.

* * *

Quand j'ouvris les yeux je découvris la colonie. Ou plutôt la colonie des sangs mêlés d'après la banderole orange qui agressait mes pauvres yeux. Iléana était aussi dérouté que moi, et toute verte aussi...

Je regardais partout et vis une fille, qui courait vers nous Elle zigzaguait comme si elle était saoule, allez savoir pourquoi !

- Des nouvelles ! Bienvenue ! Je suis Miren, fille d'Aphrodite.

Voila, Iléana avait rendu son maigre petit déjeuné.

- Aphrodite ? Je m'exclamais. Une déesse ?

- Oui ! Ici son regroupés tout les fils et filles des dieux grecques de l'Olympe.

Je regardais Miren comme une folle. Elle avait de magnifiques cheveux noirs bouclés et des yeux verts… Non marron… Aucune idée.

- J'ai hâte de savoir quels sont vos parents divins, s'exclama Miren comme une hystérique.

- Comment savoir à qui sont nos parents ? Demanda Iléana qui s'essuyait la bouche du revers de la main.

- Ils vous revendiquent ! Un signe apparaît au dessus de votre tête et nous pouvons donc savoir quel est votre parent, dit Miren en mimant ce qu'elle racontait.

- Suivez-moi ! Ils vous que je vous présente au directeur ! Enfin... on aime bien l'appeler comme ça mais il est très jeune, vous verrez.

Miren était pleine de joie, cela faisait très plaisir à voir. On aurait dit qu'elle sautillait presque et rigoler pour on ne sait qu'elle raison. Une folle ? Sûrement. Déjà, dire que l'on était la fille d'une déesse était extrêmement bizarre mais bon, peut-être le fait de vivre avec du monde rendait les gens dingues.

Iléana était toujours un peu malade et j'avoue que moi aussi j'étais patraque. Elle me regarda d'un air de dire :"Mince alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fous ici ?!".

Je levais mes épaules et percuta Miren de plein fouet. Nous étions devant une sorte de bungalow. Il était bleu et or. De grandes colonnes soutenait l'édifice fait de pierre. Une grande chouette était sculptée dessus et semblait nous suivre du regard.

- Le bungalow d'Athéna, dit Iléana. La déesse de la sagesse.

Je regardais Iléana, choquée.

Miren applaudit pour la féliciter de son intelligence et toqua à la porte.

- Ah Calvin ! Je te présente Coralie et Iléana, les deux nouvelles !

* * *

Vous avez fini ?

Oh ! Merci de m'avoir lu jusqu'au bout ! Je suis très émue ! (si si) N'Hésitez surtout pas à me laissez vos impressions bonnes comme mauvaises. C'est avec vos commentaires que j'écrirais de mieux en mieux ! Merci encore d'avoir pris du temps pour lire m on histoire et j'espère qu'on se reverra au chapitre deux !


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour ou bonsoir ! Voici le chapitre deux de ma fiction "La quête" Je vous remercie d'avoir pris du temps pour lire ma fiction ! Et n'hésitez surtout pas à la fin du chapitre de me laissez des review !  
Bon je vous laisse et je vous dis : Bonne lecture !

PS : si vous trouvez une quelconque faute d'orthographe ou de grammaire, merci de m'avertir.

* * *

Un garçon décoiffé sortit du bungalow. Il semblait sortir de son lit. Iléana regarda attentivement le bungalow sans prêter attention au jeune homme qui était devant la porte. Il s'approcha de nous et tendit sa main. Avant de comprendre qu'il fallait que je la lui serre, deux bonnes minutes s'étaient écoulés.

- Enchanté, je m'appelle Calvin. Je gère cette colonie malgré mon jeune âge.

Je pense qu'il avait environ 20 ans. Il avait mis un T-shirt vert ou était représenté deux nains qui dansaient ensemble. Ses cheveux-très en bataille- étaient bruns foncés.

- Suivez moi, je vais vous faire visiter, dit-il en souriant.

- Je vais avertir les autres pensionnaires que deux nouvelles sont arrivées, déclara Miren.

Iléana sortit enfin de sa torpeur et suivit Calvin. Beaucoup de personnes nous saluaient, je répondais d'un hochement de tête tandis que Iléana, plus sociale que moi, faisait la bise à tout le monde.

- Voici le bungalow d'Hermès, c'est ici que les personnes non revendiquées habitent jusqu'au « merveilleux » jour ou…

Une chose volante non identifiée atterrit devant moi et Iléana. Une chose volante couleur de flamme. C'était une fille. Elle était rousse et ses cheveux volaient partout. Sur ses pieds, sa tête se trouvait de petites ailes. Dans son dos, il y en avait deux immenses et d'un blanc extrêmement pur.

- Enchantée ! Je m'appelle Marie-Jeanne ! Je suis fille d'Hermès ! Mes frères et sœurs ont trop peurs de venir vous dire bonjour… Ils sont un peu bizarre !

- Ah Marie-Jeanne ! Je te présente Iléana et Coralie ! Elles vont devoir venir dans ton bungalow. Tu sais, la routine...

- D'accord ! Venez les filles, je vais vous faire visiter mon merveilleux "chez moi".

Le trajet était très court et nous ne rencontrions personne. Elle nous tira vers un bungalow fait de roches. Le signe de mon médecin traitant était inscrit dans la pierre. Bizarre... La cheminée fumait. La première chose que je vis fut…

Les ailes de Marie-Jeanne me bloquaient la vu et Iléana avait retrouvé son teint verdâtre.

- Bienvenue au bungalow onze ! Dit Marie-jeanne en rigolant.

- Par contre, intervint Iléana, nous n'avons aucuns vêtements.

Un fils d'Hermès (vu les ailes) nous déposa une pile de vêtements sur deux lits. Ils étaient presque tous orange, comme j'avais pu le remarquer. Apparemment, le orange était la couleur fétiche des demis-dieux...

- Ah heu merci ?

Marie-Jeanne nous laissa seule car elle avait une lettre à livrer. Enfin c'est ce que j'avais compris.  
Je tomba sur mon lit, aussitôt imité par Iléana.  
Notre lit était basique, comme ceux qu'on trouve dans des chalets en bois.

- Tu t'imagines ? On est des demi déesses ! S'enthousiasma Iléana.

- Je me demande qui est mon parent divin…

Même si nous étions dans des familles d'accueil, nous avions une famille (avec qui on s'entendait extrêmement mal, certes, mais quand même ! Il faudra que je demande à Miren si ils seront au courant)

Pour seule réponse, Iléana me sourit et quitta le bungalow. Onze heures. Il faisait déjà très chaud à la colo mais un agréable feu brûlait dans la cheminée du bungalow. Mais comme le soleil brillait, nous décidions de sortir un peu.  
Iléana c'était faite abordé par une espèce d'ivrogne tout à l'heure. Il avait l'air un peu perdu... Puis, après ce petit incident, nous nous étions dirigés vers le terrain de jeux. Deux personnes étaient en train de rire aux éclats. Puis, la fille nous remarqua et s'approcha d'une démarche très gracieuse.

- Bienvenue ! Je m'appelle Claire, je suis fille d'Hadès, et voici Raphaël, fils de Séléné !

- Enchantée, dit Iléana. Je suis Iléana et voici Coralie. Nous sommes actuellement dans le bungalow d'Hermès car nos parents ne nous ont pas encore revendiqués.

Le dénommé Raphaël arriva, suivit de l'ivrogne de tout à l'heure.

- Et celui la c'est Thibault, fils de…

- Dionysos je parie, rigola Iléana.

- Exact, fis ce dernier. Je suis le fils de Dionysos et puis je…

Il tomba raide sur le sol. Claire le regarda amusée et avant qu'elle ne commence à rire, un bruit ce fit entendre.

- C'est l'heure de manger ! Venez, c'est par la, dit Raphaël ne ce préoccupant absolument pas de son ami allongé par terre.

Un énorme groupe de personnes étaient, devant ce qu'appelle Claire, le réfectoire. Elle nous apprit comment faire une offrande à un dieu et nous expliqua qu'on devait manger avec nos frères et sœurs et donc pour nous, avec les fils et filles d'Hermès en attendant. Alors que nous passions pour manger, une lumière aveuglante apparut, juste au dessus de Iléana ce qui me fit lâcher mon plateau dans un bruit fracassant. Si nous aurions été dans mon collège, tout le monde aurait hurler :"HOLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"..  
Cette lumière était enfaîte l'image d'une chouette marron.

Calvin apparut à cet instant et dit haut et fort : (Attendez, comment il a fait pour apparaître si vite ?!)

- Bienvenue à toi Iléana, fille d'Athéna, déesse de la sagesse.

Iléana était donc la fille de la déesse de la sagesse. La seule chose que j'ai dit à cet instant était :

- Tu me laisses donc manger toute seule avec les mecs ailés ?

Elle rigola de bon coeur, m'embrassa et suivit Calvin vers les autres rejetons d'Athéna.  
Ils étaient beaucoup moins nombreux que ceux d'Hermès...

* * *

Voila, j'ai fais mon offrande et j'étais assise à côté de Marie-Jeanne qui parlait un peu de tout et de n'importe quoi. En vérité, je ne l'écoutais absolument pas. Je cherchais des yeux Iléana qui me regardait aussi. Elle avait l'air de s'amuser. Je voyais Miren qui me souriais et me salua de la main avant de continuer à parler avec un garçon. Puis juste à côté je vis l'ivrogne de tout à l'heure. Thibault ? Je crois oui.

Bon, je sortis de table et rentra dans quelqu'un. Même ici, il faut que je sois maladroite.

- Excuse moi ! Je ne t'avais pas vue !

La fille avait des cheveux bruns, ondulés, ses yeux étaient marrons et sa peau bronzée.

- Ce n'est rien, j'étais moi aussi dans la lune. Oh mais tu es la nouvelle ! Je m'appelle Phylicia, fille de Poséidon. Je te laisse, j'ai très faim. Et encore désolé !

Cette fille était très calme, cela me plaisait bien.  
Oui, pour l'instant je n'avais rencontré que des gens un peu... hystériques ?

Bon, allons voir l'armurerie ! Je vous avoue que j'ai toujours eu une petite passion pour les armes même si ma famille d'accueil faisait toujours une drôle de tête quand je regardais les fusils de chasse.

Iléana me rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu es venue choisir ton équipement ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, voyons voir ce qu'il y a ! Whoa ! Il y a même des casques comme Thor, m'exclamais-je.

Elle roula des yeux et continua à chercher.

Claire était justement ici et nous proposa de nous montrer quelques armes pour notre poids.

- Iléana, je trouve que ce sabre t'irait bien ! Mais c'est toi choix, dit-elle en haussant les épaules, l'air de rien.

Elle regarda la lame, puis en attendant, je décidais de regarder moi aussi les sabres. Evidemment, comme je regardais les sabres, j'arrivais directement vers les haches.  
Une d'elle attira particulièrement mon attention. Elle était noir comme la nuit et, sur son manche, était incrusté de minuscules pierres précieuses. Si l'on appuyait sur l'une d'elles, une autre lame sortait. Une hache a doubles tranchants.

Tout à coup, la lumière de ce midi réapparut - mais je ne lâchait rien cette fois si - et m'aveugla encore une fois.

Je vis Claire sourire puis elle dit d'un ton calme mais rempli de bonheur :

- Bienvenue Coralie, fille d'Hadès, dieu des enfers.

* * *

Tadam ! Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au lu jusqu'au bout, ça me fait énormément plaisir de savoir que vous lisez mon histoire.

Je vous rassure, l'action arrivera dans le prochain chapitre ! En attendant, laissez moi des reviews ! Bonnes ou mauvaises, qu'importe. J'en prendrais compte et j'essaierais de m'améliorer pour que vous ayez encore plus de plaisir à me lire ! Je vous remercie encore et en espérant que vous serez la pour lire mon chapitre trois !


	3. Chapter 3

Salut tout le monde ! Avant de commencer mon blabla je voudrais remercier lovely qui m'a laissé mes premières reviews ! Merci beaucoup ! c'est très agréable de savoir ce que penses les autres à propos de sa fiction ! Ça donne encore plus envie d'écrire la suite je trouve. Alors encore merci ! Voila mon chapitre trois en espérant qu'il vous plaise ! J'essaie de mettre un chapitre par jour mais si vous n'arrivez pas à suivre dites le moi et je ralentirais un peu ^^ ! Bon bah, bonne lecture !

Lovely : jhj haha x) ma soeur avait écrit n'importe quoi sur le clavier et ça a donné ça ! Je te remercie pour tes reviews en espérant que ce chapitre te plairas !

* * *

- Iléana, va voir Calvin s'il te plaît et dit lui que Coralie est une fille d'Hadès et qu'elle s'installe dès maintenant au bungalow 13, dit Claire.

- Heu, d'accord…

Je pense qu'elle voulait juste lui faire plaisir car vu le regard d'Iléana, elle ne connait pas du tout le colo' et donc elle ne sait pas ou se trouve Calvin. D'ailleurs c'est logique quand on y pense.

Claire me poussa dehors et m'emmena vers un bâtiment tout noir, brillant comme si des pierres précieuses étaient incrustés dedans. A droite de la porte se trouvait une énorme tête de mort… Ces deux orbites semblaient me suivre du regard. Personnellement, je trouvais qu'elle ressemblait à une niche mais je ne dis rien car je ne voulais pas paraître idiote devant elle.

- Entre ! Bienvenue au bungalow 13 ! Hey ! Venez voir ! On a trouvé une nouvelle sœur ! Hurla Claire comme si elle en trouvait tout les jours et trouvais ça banal.

Une fille aux yeux verts et aux cheveux couleur noisette courut vers moi et me serra dans ses bras avec une force inouïe.

- Enchantée ! Je m'appelle Axelle ! Une nouvelle fille dans ce bungalow ! C'est génial ! Je sais déjà qu'on va bien s' , fait attention à toi, me chuchota-t-elle en s'esclaffant à moitié.

Quelques secondes après, j'avais devant moi trois autres personnes qui se présentaient au fur et à mesure, attendant chacun leur tour respectif.

- Bienvenue ! Je suis Opaline, voici Nadjet et David.

Ces deux derniers me firent la bise. Nadjet fit alors une blague sur "Cerby" mais sérieusement, je ne l'ai pas du tout comprise... Sûrement l'humour des demis-dieux. J'espère que je ne deviendrais pas comme eux. A rigoler sur un nom...

Je regardais la pièce avec admiration et étonnement et remarqua que le plafond était extrêmement haut. Heu… c'est un os qui pend ? La déco est vraiment bizarre dans ce bungalow... J'en avais des frissons malgré l'agréable feu qui n'était pas très loin de moi.

- Je vais aller prendre de la nourriture pour Cerbère, déclara Claire, je vous rejoins après. Occupez vous bien d'elle vous trois !

Elle prit prend son blouson clouté et ferma la porte.  
Cerbère… C'est drôle comme nom. Je décidais quand même de poser la question.

- Cerbère ? Heu… Qui est-ce ?

- C'est notre chien ! Papa nous l'a offert. C'est un « modèle réduit », s'enthousiasma Opaline en tapant dans ses mains.

- Heu… un modèle réduit ? Je peux le voir ?

Je remarqua que David était entrain de poser des affaires, les miennes, sur un lit qu'il venait de finir. Je n'eus pas le temps d'aller voir ma chambre qu'Opaline m'entraîna vers un petit jardin rempli de céréales et de fleurs. Je ne sais pas ce qui cloche mais ce n'est pas un jardin normal. Ces plantes sont différentes.

- Voila la bête !

Devant moi se dressait un grand, énorme, gigantesque chien qui me regardait.

C'est un modèle réduit ce truc ? Je ne veux pas voir le vrai alors ! Il était noir comme le charbon et avais trois têtes. Trois têtes ?! Mais… Oh, après tout je suis bien une fille d'un dieu grecque ! Je laisse tomber la logique.

- Heu… Il n'attaque personne ? Demandais-je en regardant le chien de haut en bas.

- Oh non ! Il est gentil comme tout ! Dit Axelle.

Pour affirmer sa phrase, Opaline prit une tête du gros chien et le caressa assez énergiquement comme s'il s'agissais d'une grosse peluche. Je reculais légèrement et sortit du jardin incognito. Voila David, c'est un garçon aux cheveux mi-longs noirs. Il avait des yeux bleu azur. Ils étaient magnifiques. Il était très jeune ! Je lui donnais environ 13 ans.

- Alors Coralie ? Le bungalow te plaît ? Demanda David qui venait de sortir lui aussi.

Ses mèches couleurs cendre retombées sur ces yeux gris qui me fixaient sans ciller.

- Oh, pour l'instant oui. Sauf le jardin ! Je n'irais plus jamais ! Il a quelque chose de bizarre.

- A cause de Cerby ? Rigola-t-il, il est vraiment très mignon.

- Vous êtes tous malade ici ! Et je pense que je vais devenir très vite comme vous, me lamentais-je.

Bon je te laisse je vais rejoindre Iléana !

* * *

Je me dirigeais vers le bungalow des Athéna et vit Iléana qui semblait m'attendre. Elle paraissait impatiente de pouvoir me parler.

- Ah ! Salut Co' ! Viens ! Je veux te présenter une de mes sœurs !

Je suivit donc Iléana à travers la colo et vit Raphaël et Miren qui étaient en train de rire ensemble.

Je remarquais que toutes les fois ou j'ai vu Raphaël, il était en train de rire avec quelqu'un. Il devait avoir beaucoup d'humour et devait vraiment être très sociable !

- Voila ! Je te présente Agathe !

Elle aussi a des yeux bleus, des cheveux longs, fin, châtains.

- Bonjour… Agathe se précipita vers moi et m'enlaça longuement.

Je ne suis vraiment pas habituée à autant de câlins et de bisous. Je ne montre vraiment pas mes sentiments aux personnes que j'aime. Je suis plutôt timide et renfermée pour ça… Mais aucuns garçons de ma classe ne m'on fait « rêver » donc pour l'instant ça ne me gène pas plus que ça.

- Coralie ! Coraliiie !

Voila Miren qui arrive suivit de Nadjet.

- Tiens ! Tu avais laissé ta hache à l'armurerie ! dit Miren en me la tendant.

- Tu peux aller dans les bois pour t'entraîner à tuer des monstres. Mais ne t'éloigne pas trop. Sinon des monstres plus forts que toi vont t'achever et on ne pourra pas t'aider, dit Nadjet.

- Et sur cette note joyeuse on va te laisser! A plus, dit Miren.

- J'adore dire des choses comme ceci ! C'est dans ma nature, dit Nadjet pensive. Bon je vais aller voir Lucy et Robin ! Rejoint moi quand tu auras fini ! A plus. Bon.. je t'accompagne c'est sur la route. En plus Claire nous a dit de bien m'occuper de toi alors, mieux vaut ne pas l'énerver. Quand elle se met en colère, on se réfugie derrière Cerbynou, ça nous rassure un peu si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Nadjet m'escorta donc jusqu'au chemin de la forêt et me laisse la… toute seule avec ma hache.

Si quelqu'un aurait pris une photo à cet instant, voici l'image qu'on aurait eu de moi :

Fille psychopathe cinglée qui veut tuer tout le monde avec sa hache. Génial !

Je m'enfonçais donc et vit un premier monstre. Il n'eut même pas le temps de voir à quoi ressemblait son assassin car ma hache était déjà enfoncé dans son crâne. Derechef un bruissement me fit sursauter. Je me retournais et vit un garçon. Il a exactement la même peau que moi… La même couleur de cheveux et les mêmes yeux. Heu un autre fils d'Hadès ? Les autres ne l'ont pas mentionné et je n'ai vu que cinq lits.

Je m'approcha pour lui parler mais il recula aussitôt. Puis, il disparut tout d'un coup. Comment ça… Comment a-t-il fait ? Il était la il y a une seconde ! Je courus à toute vitesse vers le bungalow d'Athéna et rencontra Iléana. Je me penchai vers mes genoux pour reprendre mon souffle car j'avais très chaud ce qu'Iléana remarqua instantanément.

- Coralie ? Sa va ?

- Un garçon… Disparut… POUF ! Je crie.

- Pardon ?

Je lui expliquât ce qu'il venait de se passer en essayant de rester calme.

- Comment était-il ? Décris le moi ! Dit Iléana.

- Il était pareil que moi ! Exactement pareil ! Une version de moi masculine.

Iléana devint pale. Puis elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucun mot n'en sortit comme si elle cherchait ses phrases. Après un temps qui parut extrêmement long, elle dit enfin :

- Coralie, articula Iléana, cette personne s'appelle Léo et il est mort. J'ai vu son portrait dans la grande maison…

* * *

Vous êtes arrivés la ? Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu mon troisième chapitre !

Ah ! enfin du suspens ! Il me tardait d'arriver à celui-la car Coralie rencontre ces frères et soeurs...

M'enfin bref ! Si vous avez aimés merci de me laisser une petite review :D Ou pas ._. Mais je vous remercie encore d'avoir pris de votre temps pour lire mon chapitre et de suivre mon histoire (en espérant qu'elle vous plaise) !

Je vous dit à bientôt au chapitre 4 (enfin j'espère ^^)


End file.
